Do you remember?
by a porcelain scar
Summary: Harry keeps asking questions, but all he gets in return is silence... (harry/draco, angst...)


  


**Title**: Do you remember?  
**Rating**: R - NC17.  
**Warnings**: Semi-explicit, angst, AU Deathfic, PWP, awkward.  
**Summary**: Harry keeps asking Draco questions, but all he gets in return is silence.

  


_Do you remember?_

  
  


A pair of ivory hands snaked through wild ebon locks as groans of intensity echoed through the empty halls of their deserted school. Emerald pools forced themselves to open and meet the glorious storm blazing in his lover's eyes. The raven-haired boy threw his head back and cried in ecstasy, his mind completely engulfed in blackness and his body burning in the heat of his partner burying deep inside him. Slow, gentle strokes continued their assault on the green-eyed boy's entrance, and the boy replied with painful cries of pure pleasure.

  
  


_How you once made me feel?_

  
  


A black-haired boy of 15 walks gloomily through the school hall, ignoring the vigor activity of the continuous spewing of students around him. His mind kept trying to focus on something else rather than what it had been fighting to land on -a pair of intoxicating grey eyes, lush silvery strands of platinum blonde, full lips twisted in a sexy, wanting smirk...

His groin flamed as his thoughts turned into fantasy, where his hands roamed freely around a milk-white body of a small God. Every curve and every muscle felt perfect under his hands and lips, which had begun to greedily kiss and lick at the beautiful angel below him.

But, as quickly as the fantasy had come, his mind was once again thrown into the world of reality, where he and true love were more like light and shadow. The boy sighed in disarray at how the worst person in the world to him, could make him feel like he did.

  


_Do you remember the days_

  


Green eyes twinkled happily as his lover's arm drew him into a warm embrace. It was almost enough to chase the winter cold away, the ebon-haired boy thought. He smiled, content at his position.

The two sat on a lone bench under a willow tree on a hill that sloped to meet a small lake. The stars glittered like the silver of his love's beautiful hair. As much as he enjoyed the lovely situation, he felt the need to ask the most important question to him.

"I love you," The boy said, encircling his arms around the other boy's waist. He lifted himself up, leveling his lips with the other boy's ear. "And I know that you love me. Promise me you'll love me forever?" He whispered, slowly leaning in to kiss the other's pale cheek. At the moment, the black-haired boy had drowned into wonderful bliss and had already begun to fall to a slumber. But his question still left consciouness to linger for a while.

The other boy only gave him a forlorn glimpse and had turned back to look at the lake without another word. But the slumbering eyes of the raven-haired boy failed to catch that glimpse.

  


_When I asked_

"Draco," The black-haired boy was standing bent over, hands digging themselves fiercely into the ground, trying to hold back the tears that forced themselves to be freed. The pale boy under him brought up his hand weakly to the other's cheek, brushing it with the back of his hand. A small smile played across the boy's face as his stormy grey eyes gazed distantly at the other. "Draco... just -just promise me one thing, all right?"

The boy beneath him nodded and sighed softly. The wild-haired boy grasped the other's hand in his, letting one tear drop trickle down his olive cheek.

"Don't ever leave me?"

The silver-haired boy only smiled, twitched, and exhaled a puff of white breath. Then he lay still, cold and unfeeling as the ground that dared to hold such perfection.

"Promise me... damnit, Draco, promise me!" The green-eyed boy screamed almost painfully. The people around him were at tears, trying to persuade him to leave the other. But to the boy, they were nothing but shadows, taking him away from the one he loved most. But he would not let them.

He pounded desperately on the still boy's body, tears now streaming down him face as well. He flailed himself helplessly onto the other, curling himself like a perfect mold to the other's lifeless figure as thunder rolled, and rain began to pour.

  


_And you selfishly didn't answer?_

  


"Potter," An aghast voice said, gasping for air. "You saved my life!" A silver-haired boy of 11 said breathlessly, staring at the other with bewildered eyes.

A raven-haired boy of the same age stared at him indifferently. Harry Potter sauntered over and helped the other boy up to his feet, then nodded.

"What can I do to thank you, Potter?" Draco Malfoy said, not thinking about what he had just said to his most hated enemy, Harry Potter. Harry's brow rose at the comment, but took it into question. He stood there thinking for a while, and then replied.

"Promise me that you'll leave me alone."

Draco stood paralyzed, gazing sorrowfully at the other for a moment. But he only smirked and turned around. Harry only looked on as Draco ran past the crowd waiting to get to the famous Harry Potter.

  


_You never answered_

  
  
-Finis-


End file.
